


Feinting

by 221B_johnlock_st



Series: fencing mystrade [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fencing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short, Slow Dancing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Mycroft, mystrade, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_johnlock_st/pseuds/221B_johnlock_st
Summary: Mycroft a distant relative of the royal family, but royalty all the same. Greg is his fencing teacher, and when Mycroft has trouble with the footing of a move uses dancing to teach him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mycroft is 17 and Greg is 20 is kinda underage?? I know nothing about fencing so call me out if I'm wrong about anything

Mycroft didn’t enjoy many of his tasks, but there were a few that were more favourable. His piano lessons were always a nice beginning to the day, and he never had a problem with the teachers that his parents hired for him, other than their incompetence that is, but he could glance over that. His favourite was his fencing lessons. He didn’t particularly like the sport or any sport, but his parents insisted he take up one. Team sports were out of the question as well as anything that involved him taking his shirt off. He had tried to convince his parents to let him play frisbee golf, no matter how stupid it sounded it was more desirable than something like weight lifting, but his parents had seen what he was trying to do and threatened to put him in rugby if he didn't make up his mind soon, so he went with the first acceptable option that came to his mind; fencing.

 

As far as royalty goes Mycroft was by no means spoiled. That didn’t mean that his parents didn’t splurge on some things, like his schooling or hobbies that he or his brother wished to  (or forced to in this case) pursue, so he wasn’t all too surprised when they hired his own personal teacher. He was a bit caught off guard the first time he meets his instructor, as he remembers.

 

He was in a bad mood because his piano lesson had been cut from 2 to 1 hour to fit the practice in his schedule, and he was pretty much-dreading meeting this new fencing professional who no doubt would hate Mycroft and his sluggish ways. He had expected some 30 something year old just out of his prime, but he was meet with a man no older than 22. Over the past 5 months, the men had formed an unlikely friendship, and Mycroft had developed somewhat of a crush on the older man. He knew it was hopeless, what kind of 20-year-old professional fencer falls for minor royalty with a little more than just a sweet tooth. That didn’t stop him for analysing Gregory's “form” every chance he got.

 

Today they were working on Feinting, it was a pretty basic move, but because of the footwork, something Mycroft lacked at, it was a move he couldn’t perfect. It started off fine, but after he tripped over his own feet for the 10th time he got frustrated and began jabbing a Gregory with no technique, and was quickly defeated by the professional.

 

“Come on My, you were doing so well, in the beginning, you can’t give up now” Mycroft's heart fluttered at the nickname, and it helped to bring his spirits up, but not by much.

 

“The footing is too hard to let's move on to something else” Mycroft took off his mask and went to grab a drink of water.

 

“No, you're going to get this.” Greg joined him on the bench “You dance, right?” Mycroft shot him a glare

 

“Is that some kind of joke” Greg shook his head “Of Course I dance, I may not be prince henry, but I am still royalty.”

 

“Right well it’s just like that.” Greg got up and walked over to his bag and pulled out a small Bluetooth speaker and his phone. “Here I'll show you.” Mycroft watched Greg set up the speak on the floor mates that Sherlock used when he had Handed to Hand combat practice.

When Greg was done he walked over to Mycroft and bowed offering his hand “May I have this dance?” He looked up through his eyelashes and sent Mycroft a smile. He couldn’t help but smile and put his hand in the older men. Greg pulled him into a standing position.

 

“I’ll lead, Mycroft's,” Greg said as he let his other hand sliMycroft'swaist and he felt Mycroft's hand fall into his biceps. The music started and they started to flow around the small gym with ease. Greg lend closer into Mycroft's ear. “In fencing your opponent it like a dancing partner. You have to over with them predict their move before it happens so you aren't stuck one step behind.” Greg smiled a little more when he saw the hairs on the back of Mycrofts neck stand on end.

 

“Right” Mycroft squeaked, before clearing his thought and playing it off as his voice cracking.

 

“Sometime’s they will surprise you,” Greg said before spinning Mycroft out and pulling him back in “But you just have to go with it, and recover.” He could feel Mycroft's head nod against the side of his head.

 

“They might check you by surprise” Greg biped him effortlessly, keeping his face close “And sometimes your body will tell you exactly what to do, and you’ll just know it’s right even if you don’t know why.” Greg searched the younger mans eyes. At some point Mycroft’s hands migrated from his disept to the back of his neck, and when he felt the lit brush of Mycroft's thumb he connected their lips in a slow kiss.

 

It was a new feeling for Mycroft but a delightful one, but ended much too soon with the sound of gagging from the boor. Greg drew away quickly and nearly dropped Mycroft but made sure he was on his own two feet before putting space between them.

 

“That was disgusting, I need to wash my eyes out with bleach. What will Mommy say when she finds out you’ve scared me for life.” SHerlock said dramatically at the entrance while shielding his eyes with his hand.

 

“Mommy will never find out about this, unless of course, you wouldn’t mind her knowing exactly what you and John get up to when he comes over to study.” Mycroft shot back. Sherlock removed his hand from his face while the blush spread through his cheeks

 

“You wouldn't” Sherlock argues

 

“Do you really want to take that risk?” Mycroft cocks his eyebrow

 

“Fine, Mommy sent me to see if Gram wanted to stay for dinner since you’re practice ran late”

 

“Gregory” Mycroft corrected him unconsciously while he looked over to the clock to see that it was indeed 7:30, he also noticed the heavy rain outside the window.

 

“Well we can’t send him home in this weather can we. He may just have to stay the night.” Mycroft smirked and turned to Greg “Only if you want obviously.”

 

“Ofcourse” Greg returned with a smile of his own

 

“I swear to god if i hear _ANYTHING”,_ Sherlock said with a look of discussed

 

“Are rooms are on opposite sides of the house, Sherlock.” Mycroft rebutted

  
“Still” Sherlock huffed


End file.
